


Wait For Me

by PaboBear



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Light Angst, Paranormal Romance, Supernatural Elements, What Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaboBear/pseuds/PaboBear
Summary: Minji has a close bond with her friends, whom she loves like her own family. Upon meeting a mysterious girl she discovers many things about love, life, and even Death.





	1. Fast Car

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while and I finally found a way to express it, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I wrote this during the early What era so that's what their looks are based on (and I wanted to get this out before Piri starts)

On a nearly empty street, two sports cars pull up next to each other their engines rumbling loudly, cutting through the brisk Friday evening air.

One car, bright yellow with black racing stripes down the front, rolls down the car window and a short-haired girl named Yoobin leans out and gives a salute with a wink, “You ready, kid?” 

The opposing car, a sleek silver vehicle with it’s undercarriage lit by purple lights, rolls down their window in response, the young girl at the wheel just rolls eyes and huffs in annoyance. 

“I’m not a kid…” Gahyeon mumbles in her seat. 

The girl was barely out of high school but this wasn’t her first race. Beside her in the passenger seat busily fixing her blonde hair and checking the mirrors is Minji, who has been Gahyeon’s partner at every race acting as her spotter to keep an eye out for any cops. 

She didn’t understand how a smart girl like Gahyeon could have such a dangerous and illegal hobby, but since she has basically acted as her older sister over the many years they’ve known each other, she was obligated to keep her out of trouble.

“Good to see you princess!” the spotter in Yoobin’s car was Bora and despite her small stature her voice boomed from passenger side, causing the driver to wince slightly.

“Eat me, Kim Bora.” Minji rolled her eyes with a laugh.

“Gladly!” Bora responded in her rather boisterous tone as she winked. 

Minji scoffed incredulously.

A black motorcycle with bright blue detailing pulled up between the two cars, the rider parking it and promptly hopping off and coming up to Gahyeon’s window. The black motorcycle helmet was pulled off revealing a girl with piercing eyes but that held a glint of mirth,

“If you could not make passes at my girlfriend that would be great, or I make this race deadly.” Siyeon, who was acting as referee, said with smirk before she patted the windowsill.

“Hilarious, I think I would take the sweet embrace of death over being around you two.” Minji replied about the couple, but Siyeon just met her snark by sticking out her tongue playfully before walking away while shaking out her hair, the various chains decorating her pants clinking as she walked.

“Love you honey!” Bora yelled from the opposing car causing Yoobin to cover her affected ear.

Siyeon blew her a kiss in reply. Yoobin, who was stuck in the middle of the couple, playfully waved away the air kiss like a bad smell.

“That’s like, a conflict of interest.” Gahyeon whined as she was checking her console over.

“You’re the one that agreed to this, and Handong was busy tonight so Siyeon was the only one willing to play referee. We could really just go out and get something to eat instead—like normal people.” 

Gahyeon rolled up her window shutting out the laughing from their friends outside. The group of girls present have known each other ever since they were in grade school and whatever they did or where ever they are, one could always expect them to be together.

“Come on, Jiu. Where’s the fun in that?” Gahyeon smiled adjusting her mirror so she could better apply her lipstick.

Minji smiled and laughed knowingly at this usual response, always affectionate towards the use of the nickname that had stuck since who-knows-when. As long as they’re all having fun and no one gets hurt that’s all that matters.

Siyeon steps up in front, her all black jumpsuit lit up in the bright headlights of the two vehicles. She pulls out a cloth from her waistband and raises up the red handkerchief.

 

“Ready!?” Siyeon yelled out.

Their engines responding in a deafening roars and rumbles.

Quickly the girl threw the cloth up into the air.

Gahyeon’s grip tightened on the gear shift and steering wheel.

Siyeon caught the handkerchief as it was mid-air before bringing it down swiftly.

“GO!” 

The tires of both cars screeched slightly before, with a burst of speed, they jetted down the roadway.

The amber lights of the street lamps becoming a blur as they flew down the road.

Gahyeon glanced to the side seeing that the bright yellow car was slightly ahead of her.

Beside her Minji was checking her phone, making sure they were on route and that there were no sign of any cops heading their way. It was so late at night that the streets were basically dead but they were still took precautions. 

They were coming to the end of the straightaway and needed to make a wide right turn. Minji looked up and braced herself as Gahyeon quickly shifted gears preparing to swing the vehicle.

Throwing the hand brake and a sharp turn of the wheel both drivers expertly drifted along the curve. Yoobin on the outside lane and Gahyeon making a tighter turn on the inside.

Minji was able to let go of the breath she was holding as they continued down another street.

The younger girl’s car was getting ahead as Gahyeon shifted gears again, the vehicle bursting forward with more speed. They were both slightly pushed back as Gahyeon gained distance, Minji glanced at the rearview to see the other car.

However, as she glanced back what she saw was like a large dark void trailing their car, right next to Yoobin’s vehicle. It was about the same size as the car. Doing a double take, Minji turned in her seat to look back but it was gone.

“I can’t believe that we’re so far ahead of them!” Gahyeon said gleefully as they flew down the road, oblivious to this ominous presence.

Minji blinking a few times, thinking she might have imagined the dark spot. She looked back at the rear view and she saw it again though it had moved to the edge of what she could see in the mirror. The older girl looked at the side mirror and could see the void fully, it was as if that spot was just empty hole in the very fabric of existence. Empty, infinitive and incredibly dark, even darker than the night sky. The amber colored lights passing were absorbed into this infinite dark spot.

But once again when Minji turned in her seat there was nothing.

“We good Jiu?” Gahyeon finally taking notice of her friends shifting.

“I...I think I just have a bad feeling about this.” Minji eyes shifting from the road to the side and rear mirrors, the void just escaping her vision each time.

“You always say that.” Gahyeon gritted our as her grip on the wheel tightened as she prepared to follow a curve in the road.

“You have to applaud my consistency at least.” Minji said as her body tensed, taking hold of the handlebar above her as she turned her attention back to the road ahead.

The feeling in Minji’s stomach however continued it’s sinking feeling, she couldn’t quite place what she saw, but she knew it wasn’t a good sign.

Gahyeon shifted gears again losing a little speed but gaining back some control. However, with this Yoobin was able to catch up and now they were beside each other again.

Glancing at the rearview, Minji saw the black void and it looked even closer than before.

As they approached the turn Yoobin burst forward this time getting ahead of Gahyeon, the younger girl keeping a tight grip the gear shift and accelerating.

“Gahyeon, wait-” Minji said, trying to keep her voice calm as the void seemed to get closer in the mirrors.

“If I have enough speed in the turn I can get there.” Gahyeon said quickly, going to shift gears again. 

The curve was fast approaching, the younger girl’s car now pushing speed dangerously too severe for such a turn.

The gears were shifted again and both vehicles breaked as they swung along the curve. However, the distance of the cars was too close as Gahyeon turned, the backend of her vehicle was thrown far out nearly missing Yoobin’s car.

“GAHYEON!” Minji yelled out of sheer panic as the car nearly spun out.

Gahyeon held on as she tried to gain back control, eventually she was able to straighten out the vehicle. The car screeching to a halt. Both girls hearts were beating rapidly at the momentary pause. 

Wordlessly Gahyeon eased off the break and they continued down the straightaway.

“That was close, I-I’m sorry.” Gahyeon said, her breaths quickening.

“It’s okay. We’re okay.” The older girl now seemingly trying to convince herself as much as she was comforting the young driver. Gahyeon was able to catch up to speed gaining ahead of Yoobin. 

Minji looked around and there was no longer that large ominous void in the mirrors, it was now only Yoobin’s car that was trailing them.

The older girl looked back to the road and suddenly a figure darted out into their field of vision.

“GAH—!” Panic again reaching into Minji’s voice.

“I see it!” Gahyeon yelled back.

The younger girl swiftly making a turn to get out of the way of a small black dog that ran out into the middle of the street.

Yoobin’s car also followed them as they went off course.

Minji’s phone started buzzing, a call lighting up the screen.

“What are you doing?! You’re off the route!” The sound of the motorcycle could be heard in the background of Siyeon’s yelling. 

“Th-there was a dog...I think?” Minji said with stunned hesitance.

“Are you alright!?” Siyeon asked hurriedly with panicked concern.

Minji looked to her driver, both of them had broken out in a sweat, Gahyeon was taking deep breaths and gave a slight nod to silently answer the older girl’s look. 

“Yeah, we’re good.” Minji replied calmly into the phone.

“Okay, be careful you’re about to get into a mouse trap. You need to pull back.” Siyeon sighed.

“Roger that, thank you. I love you!” Minji responding masking her anxious feelings with a cheery tone.

“Love you too, princess.” Siyeon said before hanging up, inevitably to call the other car to check-in.

Gahyeon quickly shifted down gears, slowing down considerably and quieting down the engine a bit but still maintaining a speed well above the speed limit. 

Noticing a gap in the median ahead Gahyeon signaled and quickly made the U-turn to get back to their original route. However, seemingly out of nowhere they heard the blare of a siren as the flashing blue and red lights lit up all their mirrors.

“Fuck!” Gahyeon gritted out.

“Language.” Minji said flatly as she swiped around the map on her phone trying to figure out an escape route.

“Sorry!” the younger girl went to shift gears again as Yoobin pulled alongside her.

Minji’s phone buzzed again this time a call from Bora.

“We’ve got company.” The other spotter said.

“No shit, Sherlock.” Minji responded sarcastically.

“Jiu!” Gahyeon whined.

“Not now, Gahyeon. So what’s the plan?” The blonde girl trying to shield her eyes against the blinding flashing lights.

“Pull over and get arrested, of course.” Bora said laughing.

Minji let out a slight laugh while Gahyeon only groaned.

“Obviously we need to split up at the road up ahead and we’ll try to lose ‘em, if they don’t get back up we should be okay.” Bora explained.

“Sounds good” The blonde girl replied.

“Whoever he ends up tailing buys dinner, right?” Minji quickly followed up.

“Ha!” The exclamation from the girl on the other end was so loud Minji had to hold the phone farther away.

“Or course!” Bora followed up again yelling into phone.

Minji laughed, “Alright, love you, stay safe!”

“Love you too~!” Bora playfully said before hanging up.

They were pretty calm at the moment, this wasn’t their first time getting caught racing like this. At the upcoming road Gahyeon turned left and Yoobin took right and the cop ended up following the younger girl’s vehicle.

Gahyeon whined.

“This is what you get for nearly hitting Yoobin’s car.” Minji said jokingly.

“You’re right…” Gahyeon sulked as she continued down the road looking for a better route.

“If it makes you feel any better, I’ll buy.” Minji said finally, trying to ease the younger one’s stress.

“No, I should, this is my fault.” The driver said, spotting a tall parking complex to drive into.

“Aww our Gahyeonie is taking responsibility, maybe you are all grown up after all. How about we split it.” Minji cooed.

Gahyeon let herself have a real laugh for the first time since the race started. She quickly gained a good distance between her and the police car before pulling into the parking complex. Making a series of turns and maneuvers they were able to lose the cop in the complex maze of the parking garage. They even parked in a spot and waited for the cop to give up, as they eventually do, and drove away. They drove as casually as they could to meet their friends at a diner near the edge of the city that was open 24/7.  
\--

At the diner parking lot the group of friends shared tight embraces as they made sure all of them were okay.

“Kid, don’t scare us like that ever again.” Yoobin said as she held the shorter girl while patting on the head.

“How many times do I have to tell you I’m not a kid!” Gahyeon whined insistently, fussing her way out of the hug.

“She’s right, she’s 18 now—” Siyeon starts.

“I’m 20!” Gahyeon interjects.

“Which means she could have be tried as an adult with vehicular homicide.” Siyeon continued as she held tightly onto her tiny girlfriend.

“Lay off, I think Gahyeon really conducted herself well. We shouldn’t treat her like a kid anymore.” Minji diplomatically said, causing the group to look to her slightly puzzled since she babies their youngest friend the most.

“You’re just saying that because I’m buying you food!” Gahyeon complained, causing the whole group to laugh.

In the diner, the group was gathered and scarfing down greasy burgers and drinking down various milkshakes. Sharing laughs and talking, easing the tension from the race. Though something was still bothering the oldest girl.

“Hey Yoobin…” Minji said finally clearing of plate of her last french fry.

“What up.” The younger girl cooly flipping her short lavender hair out of her face, causing the rest of the group to “ooh~” out of amusement and laugh.

Letting the laughter die down Minji seriously said, “Did...did you see something on the road, while we racing.” 

Yoobin sipped on her chocolate milkshake and shook her head, “Other than that dog? No.”

Minji pressed her lips into a firm frown.

“What did you see Jiu?” Bora said as she sat comfortably with Siyeon’s arm around her in the booth.

“Yeah you were really shifty in the car, it was kind of distracting.” Gahyeon slightly laughed.

“I’m...not sure. It was dark.” Minji said hesitantly. 

“It was night time.” Siyeon responded, earning a smack to the arm from Bora.

“I mean like a figure... it was like darker, like the darkest thing I’ve ever seen—like a void in reality…but it was like, moving.” Minji said quietly. The group remained silent.

“Maybe...maybe you should go get your eyes checked?” Yoobin said flatly, causing the group to laugh.

“Yeah maybe you’re age is getting to you!” Gahyeon piped up causing them all to laugh harder, Bora moving to try to smack the youngest one.

“Maybe you’re right.” Minji said laughing along but it still didn’t ease the discomfort whenever she thought about the moving dark form.

The night then started to turn into the early morning.

“I think it’s getting to that time.” Siyeon yawned as she held Bora tightly to her, the smaller girl had fallen asleep early but was not disturbed by their continuous conversations.

“Do you need a ride back?” Yoobin asked considering one sleepy girl riding a motorcycle with another equally as tired girl wasn’t entirely safe.

“No, we should be good.” Siyeon ordered a black coffee to-go, her movement waking Bora up a slightly.

Gahyeon had fallen asleep on Minji’s shoulder and the older girl patted her head.

“You can manage driving the little one back right?” Yoobin checked with the oldest girl.

“Yeah we should be okay, am I going to see you all at Handong’s tonight?” Minji looked around to all the tired nods, even Bora managing a slight confirmation.

They all said their goodbyes and headed back to their respective homes for the day.

\--

The following evening, Minji arrived at the large apartment complex punching in the familiar code and riding the elevator up to nearly the top floor.

Handong was a friend Minji met in college, she had come from China to study business as she was set to inherit her family’s vast technology company. The wealthy girl had fit in quite quickly with Minji’s group of friends. Even though Handong was frequently busy with school or work she managed to come out with them on their adventures, whether it be races or parties. The circle of friends were quite close but they did socialize with others so Handong was definitely welcome, especially since she loved to throw parties.

Minji arrived at the neat black door and buzzed the little panel, after a moment Handong’s face lit up the tiny screen, her fiery orange hair drawn up in two little buns.

“Jiu!” Handong excitedly waved followed by another buzz and the door slid open. 

Minji was hit with throbbing dance music, the familiar smells of various foods with with the slight scent of alcohols and incense underneath it. The room was lit up with various playful neon pink and blue signage in Chinese character that complimented the otherwise clean and minimal aesthetic of the large studio apartment. 

Handong embraced Minji tightly and pulled her into the room.

“I’m so glad you’re finally here! You know where the food and drinks are, and all the other girls are in the living room, doing lord knows what.” They both laughed knowingly.

“I’ll see you all in a second.” Handong followed up quickly before making her way over to greet someone waving her over on the other side of the room. 

There were many people crowded around various areas, but since the apartment was so spacious Minji easily navigated her way over to the kitchen, standing at the granite island grabbing various fancy hors d'oeuvres and desserts before pouring herself a drink, a cocktail of many things Minji doesn’t bother to measure or name. 

Though before she makes her way over to the living room she notices a girl at the other end of the island seemingly watching her, she was wearing a black blazer with an embroidered black crop top underneath. But the most noticeable thing about this girl was that her hair was gray and plaited into a neat ponytail. Though, it was gray it was not from age, obviously since she looked about the same age as Minji, maybe younger. It was even more like steel in its shine and color, the best dye job Minji had ever seen. The gray-haired girl noticed Minji looking back her and just smiled widely and then shyly took a small sip from the beer in hand before walking away into the party. During this exchange Minji was pouring a large bottle of vodka into her cup and when she looked down the drink had overflowed and was starting to run off the counter. Minji felt the blush on her face deepen as she quickly stopped and tried to clean up the party foul she had made. She hastily poured out some of her drink to a more manageable portion and made her way to the living room.

“Jiu!” The whole group of girls said in unison, their voices almost harmonizing as their oldest friend arrived.

“You okay? You look a little-” Siyeon gestured her hand around her face to the very apparent blush of embarrassment that still painted the older girl’s cheeks.

“Oh! Yeah, just spilled some of my drink in the kitchen, but it’s okay.” Minji said before popping a date wrapped in prosciutto into her mouth, hoping her flushed cheeks would go away soon. 

“Nice, did you pregame before you got here?”Bora said underneath the secure arm of Siyeon.

Minji rolled her eyes and finished her chewing, “No, I just got...distracted.”

All the girls perked up at this and gathered closer and the girls started talking at once:

“By who?”

“A lot of Handong’s cute friends are here!”

“Do we know her?”

Minji had to wave the drink in her hand to get them to stop, the assumption that Kim Minji’s weakness was cute girls. Which historically, it was.

“This one girl, very true, and maybe?” The older girl answering all of their questions.

“There are many women here Jiu.” Yoobin said bluntly.

Despite being one of the quieter ones of the group Yoobin was one of the most social and usually knew most of the people they met at parties, or at least would make the effort to get to know them.

“She has like, gray hair and she’s wearing a blazer, she left before I could say anything.” Minji explained, as the girls started looking around mulling over if the description sounded familiar.

“Oh, yeah! i saw her earlier, she’s cute and very tall.” Gahyeon said excitedly.

Yoobin gestured her to lower the volume, even though music was loud their youngest friend managed to be just as loud and they didn’t need the few other people around them to overhear their business.

“You think everyone is tall munchkin.” Siyeon says causing Gahyeon to stick her tongue out at her.

“Anyways, she’s new, we’ve never met her before.” Yoobin said finally. 

They all nodded in agreement.

“Cute, tall, makes you embarrass yourself, I like her already. You should talk to her.” Bora said laughing.

“You don’t like her more than me do you?” Siyeon pouted.

“No, of course not.” Bora gave a playful touch to Siyeon’s nose and all their friends groaned in disgust at the couple.

“We’re in public!” Gahyeon yelled incredulously, the alcohol getting into her system a bit. Again, Yoobin gestured for her to quiet down.

Meanwhile Minji was finishing off her plate of snacks and laughing at the whole display from her friends. Handong was greeting people as she made a way over to the group.

“Handong!” The group once again greeting the arrival of their friend loudly in unison.

“I’ve fulfilled most of my hostly duties, what’s going on?” Handong laughed.

“Jiu’s got her eye on some girl.” Siyeon said playfully

“Oh really” Handong eyed her taller friend slyly.

“Well, hold on-” Minji tried to cut in.

“Yeah! Who’s your granny friend?” Gahyeon piped up.

“Granny friend?” The Chinese girl was confused.

“Gahyeon-” Minji trying to scold the younger one before getting cut off.

“She’s not a granny Gahyeon.” Yoobin said flatly.

“Yeah, but you know the one with gray hair,” Siyeon was started listing the description.

“Black blazer.” Yoobin continued.

“Apparently tall.” Bora finished.

Handong thought a moment, while Minji was downing her drink, the eldest having given up on trying to get a word in.

“Oh!” Handong brightened up suddenly, Minji slightly choking on her drink as she stopped abruptly.

“I honestly don’t really know her well, she came in with a group of people from school, and I didn’t get the chance to talk with her much...sorry.” Handong pouted.

The parties she threw weren’t exactly exclusive so it was common for people to bring others Handong didn’t even know, as long as they didn’t make a mess and didn’t steal anything the business heiress didn’t really mind.

“Well,” Minji gestured to her empty plate and cup. 

“Gives me the opportunity to get to know her, I’ll report back in a second.” Minji winked before retreating back to the kitchen to refill.

Minji once again stood at the island grabbing desserts and clearing some of the empty serving trays from the counter. She was pouring herself a drink once again but stopped once she saw the gray-haired girl leaning against the opposite end of the counter. The girl was indeed tall and cute. 

“Trying to see if I’ll spill it again?” Minji laughed.

“Maybe.” The other girl said playfully before she sipped the beer she had in hand.

Minji walked over to her, putting out her hand formally.

“Kim Minji, I’m one of Handong’s friends from college.”

The other girl took it and they shook, Minji noticed her grip was somewhat cold, the blonde assumed it was from the beer bottle.

“Kim Yoohyeon.” The tall girl once again smiled widely and seeing it up close Minji felt her heart flutter a bit. There was also a feeling Minji couldn’t quite place where this girl seemed familiar.

“Have we...Have we met before?” Minji said, squinting a little trying to place this girl’s face.

“No, I think I would’ve remembered.” Yoohyeon said, and Minji felt her cheeks heat up, she would have scoffed at anyone else that said something cheesy like that but she just laughed genuinely.

“You mean my hair right? It’s quite bright.” Minji said joking and running her hand through her blonde ponytail smoothly.

“It is, it’s very pretty and it suits you well!” Yoohyeon responding immediately.

“Thank you.” Minji could really feel the blush set in on her cheeks as she looked down shyly.

“Your hair is really pretty too, must have taken a lot of work to get that kind of color.” Minji said slightly laughing.

The slightly taller girl just hummed and nodded enthusiastically, she took another drink from her beer.

Minji let her finish taking her sip, “So, how do you know Handong?” 

“I don’t.” Yoohyeon responded.

“Do you know her friends or classmates?” Minji questioned curiously.

“No, not really. Everyone here seems nice though.” Yoohyeon said plainly, placing her bottle on the table and just wearing the friendliest and brightest smile on her face.

Minji was very confused on how this girl managed to just show up at this party. She didn’t seem dangerous or have any weird intentions. Though she mentally noted to tell Handong to be more careful about who she let’s in her apartment, even if they’re cute.

“Just looking to have a good time huh?” Minji lightly laughing.

“Isn’t everyone?” Yoohyeon responded back playfully.

Minji looked at her and couldn’t help the wide grin on her face just looking at this girl, “You’re right.”

They stood there holding each other’s gaze for a moment. Minji noticing how the taller girl’s eyes were pale gray, like her hair, though startling they seemed almost natural also. 

Suddenly, a song come on in the other room its familiar and energetic beats caused Minji to perk up and she saw her group of friends hurriedly rush towards the source.

“Jiu, it’s our song!” Gahyeon yelled as she ran past the kitchen with Yoobin in tow.

Yoohyeon looked over at Minji and they both laughed.

“Those are...my friends.” Minji sighed as she put her drink on the counter before holding her hand out to Yoohyeon once again.

“Want to go dance?” Minji asked, shimmying her shoulder for effect.

“Yes! Of course!” Yoohyeon gleefully took her hand and the blonde lead them into the other room, still noticing this mysterious girl’s grip was cold but she didn’t mind.

On the dance floor the pulsing rhythms and the exciting beats had the group of girls’ letting loose, throwing themselves wildly into the song, everyone else made space as Minji and her friends yelled the lyrics and were bouncing around. Yoohyeon laughed along and joined in their antics. 

Eventually the song ended but the energy of the moment carried on as they continued to dance and sing to the next few songs. Though the group of friends were having fun together they made sure to give room for Minji and Yoohyeon to dance together, it was like they were high school kids again, gesturing and cheering Minji on whenever Yoohyeon couldn’t see them. Though the two could almost never take their eyes off at each other as they danced anyways. 

The way Yoohyeon laughed and danced amazed Minji because the tall girl was so loud and could effortlessly go from wild and goofy to smooth and precise in an instant. They were also holding each others hands, the hold migrating down to the hips as the songs slowed down and got more intimate. 

Eventually one song came on with slow, hard-hitting bass, which caused Gahyeon, Handong to excuse themselves from the floor and fill up their drinks, leaving it to couples like Siyeon and Sua so closely they might as well have melded into each other. Yoobin was also dancing with a girl she had been talking to earlier that evening. Minji pulled Yoohyeon closely rolling their hips to the rhythm. Even though they were sweating, their hair clinging to their faces, and the heat between them was so intense, however Minji could still feel Yoohyeon’s cold hands in hers but she couldn’t concentrate on that when her eyes were more focused in on Yoohyeon’s full lips.

Yoohyeon leaned in close to Minji’s ear, “Want to get out of here for a second?”

Minji swallowed and nodded furiously, taking a hold of Yoohyeon’s hand as she lead her to the balcony. Sua and Siyeon saw this and smiled knowingly at each other before they went back to getting lost in music together.

The balcony was clear of people as it was a little chilly out, but the view of the glittering lights of the city was Minji’s favorite, so it was the perfect place for them to be alone and catch their breath. The blonde girl walked over and clicked a panel beside the door and it slid closed the tinted glass obscuring the view and blocking out the thumping music of the party inside.

“Your friends are so awesome!” Yoohyeon yelled with excitement, still trying to gain back her hearing from the loud music, as she leaned against the railing of the balcony.

“Yes, though they can be a handful sometimes, I really love them a lot.” Minji said as she went and held Yoohyeon’s hand playing with their fingers slightly.

“I can tell, you really care for each other.” Yoohyeon said her voice quieting down suddenly mindful of their much quieter surroundings. They smiled as they stood there playing around with their hands, almost as if their fingers were continuing their dancing.

“Are you from around here?” Minji asked, realizing she still didn’t know a whole lot about this Kim Yoohyeon, despite the fact she felt so comfortable with her.

“Nope.” Yoohyeon said grinning.

But the taller girl’s face took on a pout and she sighed, “Just going to be here for a little while, don’t know how long though.” 

Minji once again found herself confused by this girl.

“Like you’re on a holiday?” The blonde girl asked

“Yeah, you could say that.” Yoohyeon said.

This girl was one of the most friendly and bright people Minji has ever met, but somehow she managed to be one of the most mysterious and confusing people too.

Minji didn’t press further considering she only just met this girl, but she wanted to know everything about her. They fell into silence as they turned and looked out at the city that was being watched over by the full moon.

“I never get tired of this.” Yoohyeon said suddenly.

“A view like this common where you’re from?” Minji asked.

“No, just moments like this. Where it feels like you understand how vast the world is.” The taller girl letting go of their grip as she threw her arms out wide as if embracing the world, Minji narrowly dodging the reckless limbs but then taking the opportunity to hug Yoohyeon from behind.

“Yeah, but it’s almost scary how small it can make you feel though.” Minji said putting her head to Yoohyeon’s shoulder, the taller girl bending slightly so she can get comfortable. 

“True, but at least you’re not alone in it.” Yoohyeon said softly.

The silence fell over the girls again, a comfortable and thoughtful silence, and then they turned to looked at each other and Minji felt it was her chance and leaned closer.

Suddenly a knock at the door interrupted the two and after a moment of hesitation they separated, Minji impatiently going to press the panel and slide open the door. A young man with pack of cigarettes in hand, jump back slightly.

“Oh! Sorry didn’t mean to interrupt, was hoping I could—” The man glancing between the two while holding up a cigarette in hand.

“Yep, no, go right ahead.” Minji gesturing to the balcony and beckoning Yoohyeon forward to take her hand. She was biting back the annoyance in her tone.

“Also be careful, those will kill you.” Minji threw the stern statement over her shoulder as she lead Yoohyeon back inside to join her friends. Yoohyeon just laughed awkwardly. 

\--

Back inside, the pair found their group of friends lounging in the living room drinking and laughing, the music now on a more upbeat rhythm again.

As the pair approached Siyeon and Bora were wiggling their eyebrows and casting looks at Minji, the blonde trying to respond with a slight shake of her head in response to their silent ask of what they were up to. Yoohyeon noticed this silent conversation and giggled. The pair were given drinks and room to sit on the couch. The group spent the rest of the evening laughing and joking sharing stories, mostly at Minji’s expense. As the night wore on the crowd started to thin and the music turned low, until it was just the group of girls left. 

“SoooooYoohyeonwhatyoudo?” Bora slurred having fully reached her limit of drinks.

“Hmmm?” Yoohyeon hummed nonchalantly sipping from her red cup, having lost count of the number of drinks she’s had but the alcohol having seemingly little effect on the girl.

“Like what do you study or do for work, you know what do you do?” Siyeon clarified tiredly, she had sobered up for the inevitably long drive home.

“Other than Jiu of course—,” Bora burst out, Siyeon moving swiftly to block a really red Minji from smacking the smaller girl.

“Or at least wanting to—” she continued, causing Siyeon to cover her mouth.

They all laughed, Minji glaring at all of them as they tried to settle down.

Yoohyeon just shyly leaned into Minji’s shoulder trying to comfort the targeted girl.

“I do a lot of things...mostly...travel.” Yoohyeon replied bringing the attention on herself as she carefully spoke.

“You’re on vacation right now though?” Minji recalled from their earlier conversation.

“Yep!” Yoohyeon said brightly. 

“Must be nice...Which reminds me I got work in the morning. And so do all of you!” Yoobin said suddenly aware of the early hours they were in.

They all groaned.

Minji pouted as she looked down at Yoohyeon who was wearing a similar look. 

“Guess we’re calling it then?” Handong sighed as she moved to get up, signaling the rest to stand as well, stretching and steadying themselves the best they could.

“We’ll help you clean up.” Minji offered, the rest of the group nodding as they started gathering various trash and leftovers, Minji and Yoobin even discovered, and promptly escorted, out a young man who had drunkenly fallen asleep in the bathroom. 

The girls all exchanged hugs as they went to leave, Handong sleepily thanking them for staying and helping, like always. The group then migrated into the hallway, talking in low voices as they made their way to the elevator since it was the early hours of the morning and they didn’t want to disturb of any of Handong’s neighbors.

“Are you good to drive home?” Minji asked the group, aware that her friends that were driving had always taken care to sober up before leaving. 

Siyeon and Yoobin gave her a thumbs up.

“I drove Bora and Yoobin is going to take the baby.” Siyeon said.

Even Gahyeon tiredly nodded, too sleepy and a little drunk to fight them like usual.

Minji turned to Yoohyeon.

“We’ll head downstairs, cars need to be warmed up and all that.” Siyeon said quickly leading the other girls’ on their cue to leave the pair to alone. Minji smiled gratefully at her friends as they got in the elevator that arrived perfectly on time.

“Do you need me to drive you home? You said you weren’t from around here.” Minji said looking down at their hands that were fully entwined, Minji now getting use to the coldness of Yoohyeon’s hands.

“No, I’m staying down the hall actually.” Yoohyeon said, scrunching up her nose teasingly.

“Are you serious?!” Minji’s voice raising causing Yoohyeon to put a free finger to her own lips to remind the blonde to hush her tone.

“Why didn’t you say so earlier.” Minji said in a harsh whisper.

Yoohyeon shrugged, “It’s temporary and I only moved in the other day, so I feel like I don’t really stay there yet.”

Minji rolled her eyes, “Here I thought you were some—”

“Creepy, stalker, weirdo?” Yoohyeon cut in with a smirk.

“Well no…” Minji grumbled shyly.

“I’m glad,” They both laughed quietly

“I’ll walk you to your car though.” Yoohyeon offered causing the other girl to blush.

“No, you don’t have to, besides—” Minji moved her hands up to the taller girl’s blazer buttoning it up to shield the exposed midriff of defined abs. The blonde getting distracted by said abs for a moment before she snapped her attention back up to Yoohyeon’s wide grin.

“It’s cold out, you should stay in. Yoobin and the rest of the girls can walk me to my car.” Minji said hurriedly. 

“Alright, though you could also stay at my place.” Yoohyeon wiggling her eyebrows while wearing a smirk causing Minji to smack her in the arm lightly while stifling a laugh.

“Oh my God!?” The other girl raising her voice slightly, trying to stay within the limits of volume.

“I’m sorry, but I just want you to be safe.” Yoohyeon then said in sudden earnest that made Minji’s heart leap.

“...thank you.” Minji’s voice getting small with shyness. After a beat, Yoohyeon started to move them towards the elevator.

“We probably shouldn’t keep them waiting…” Yoohyeon said quietly.

“Yeah…” Minji sighed, wanting to continue spending time with the taller girl. Yoohyeon pressed the button on the elevator, causing Minji to perk up.

“Hold on, I need your number.” The blonde girl fumbling for her phone in her bag before handing the device over.

Yoohyeon slowly and carefully pressed her number in, “It’s not a fake number right?” Minji asked teasingly

“No, it’s just new… I don’t know it that well yet.” Yoohyeon finished and gave the phone back.

Minji shrugged.

“Besides, you know where I’ll be.” Yoohyeon said with a laugh, dodging out of the way of another smack.

“You think I’m the creepy stalker now.” Minji said incredulously.

They were laughing as the empty elevator arrived.

They both deflated at the sight.

“Well…” Yoohyeon held the elevator doors for Minji to step inside.

“I had a good night, and I hope you did too.” Minji said quietly smiling.

“I did…” Yoohyeon replied.

They stood there for a moment holding each other's gaze before the elevator beeped in annoyance of obstruction, she let the door go and after a moment they started to close.

“Wait!” Minji put her hand out causing the doors to shrink back.

“Would you like to go out again, like another night?” Minji as she held the doors open this time.

“Of course! I was waiting for you to finally ask.” Yoohyeon smiled widely causing the other girl to roll her eyes and blush even deeper.

“Good, well…” Minji surged forward and landed a kiss square on Yoohyeon’s cheek before retreating back quickly into the elevator.

“I’ll call you!” Minji yelled out, volume be damned.

The doors closed.


	2. Gotta Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minji & Yoohyeon's first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a new chapter, i wasn't able to update this past weekend bc i was a bit busy (birthday, redmare, just trying to keep up with piri era lol) but here it is now!
> 
> so hope you enjoy!

Maybe partying all night wasn’t the greatest idea as Minji sleepily journeyed to the pastry case to retrieve a blueberry scone for a waiting customer. Luckily it was a lazy Sunday at the cafe so she could take her time filling orders and keeping the baked goods stocked. She had managed to get a short power nap before her shift but she still needed sugar in her system to keep her a alert. She was munching on a comically large salted caramel macaron when she felt her phone buzz in her apron pocket.

Dong Dong: Morning lady ;)

Jiu: Good morning! <3

Dong Dong: Probably not the person you were hoping for huh?

Minji let out a slight laugh at her phone. Although she wouldn’t admit it Minji was disappointed a certain gray-haired woman wasn’t the one texting her.

Dong Dong: You two seemed to be getting along well :))

Jiu: yes lol it’s funny how she’s basically your neighbor and you didn’t even know

Dong Dong: You know how it is lol

If Handong didn’t need to a place to sleep or change clothes her apartment wouldn’t even exist, since she was constantly out and about navigating her business and social life.

Jiu: true but still, i might be stopping by your place more often :)

Dong Dong: O really~ well maybe I’ll make an effort to be there more and be a good neighbor lol

Minji thought she might be ahead of herself, but she couldn’t help but have a good feeling about the lucky coincidence that Yoohyeon lived only a couple doors down from one of her friends.

Dong Dong: Im also going to come by soon to get a latte before i go out to study

Jiu: Great! It’ll be waiting for you <3

Minji then went about busily preparing Handong’s usual order of a Masala Chai Latte with soy milk.

It wasn’t long before the little tinkling sound of the bell above the door signalled Handong’s arrival, her bright orange hair flowing freely over the shoulders of her crisp long black coat, and her face nestled behind the collar of a oversized gray turtleneck. The red lip and neat make-up emphasizing her generally looking fresh and well rested, not a single bit of evidence of the wild partying from the night before. As opposed to Minji’s appearance with her white button down half-tucked into her black work slacks, shielded by the slate gray apron embroidered with the simple design of a coffee cup, her blonde hair drawn up in a lazy ponytail and she decided to wear a pair of gold-rim glasses to cover up the bags under her eyes and because she was too tired to try shoving in contacts.

In familiar coordination Minji slid the travel cup to Handong while the younger girl slid over cash. The wealthy girl always insisting she pay with an additional generous tip even though Minji was fully willing to give it to her, and all their friends, drinks for free. The young heiress knew that wasn’t a good way to run a business and just liked supporting a local shop.

Handong pulled up a seat up to the counter.

“Not in a hurry?” Minji asked as she watched her friend get settled in.

“Nope, my study partner woke up late this morning so I have some time.” Handong said, taking a sip.

“So...have you tried calling her yet?” Handong asked slyly.

“No, not yet.” Minji pouted as she leaned on the counter, propping her chin on her hand.

“I figured I would let her rest a bit, and myself too, we’re not all crazy robots like you.” Minji chuckled as Handong scoffed and flipped her hair out in a mockingly haughty manner.

“I can’t help that I sleep well and drink lots of water.” Handong grinned.

“Of course, the true secret of success.” Minji said jokingly.

Handong took a sip and nodded.

“What happened the other night by the way? You know, race night. I didn’t get the full story clearly from the girls since we were like 10 drinks in.” Handong asked.

Minji thought for a moment. “Oh, you mean when Gahyeon and I almost died.” The older girl leaning forward for added effect

“A bit dramatic?” Handong quirked an eyebrow.

“You’re right, but it felt like we might have. Basically Gahyeon was going insanely fast into a turn and almost hit Yoobin, then we spun out.” Minji said as she mapped out the event on the counter with the cleaning rag in hand.

“We thought we were fine, but then—” She grabbed a pepper shaker sliding it in front of the rag that was acting as the car.

“This small black dog darted out in front of us and we had to swerve again. Then, we got followed by the cops but were able to shake them.” Minji said finally swiping the counter dramatically and knocking over the pepper shaker off the counter. She paused and then sulked at the mess she made.

Handong took a moment before she burst out laughing.

“You really should’ve been a theatre major.” The orange haired girl said once she could calm down.

“I know right? Not like this communication degree is helping me at the moment.” The older girl grumbled as she finished sweeping up the black pepper. She thought for a moment.

“But you know what was really strange about the whole thing...” Minji looked down hard at the counter as Handong leaned in with intrigue.

“Before we almost crashed there was like this big dark void that seemed like it was following us. It was like just an empty hole in my vision, but no one else seemed to notice it…” When the blonde girl looked up she noticed that Handong had paled, more than her already fair complexion.

“You saw... **what** exactly?” Handong said quietly after a moment.

“It was just this large black spot, but black doesn’t even describe how dark this thing was. I felt crazy when I described it to the girls. It was like as if it were just a void in reality...” Minji trailed off.

“Then you saw a black dog...after you saw it?” Handong said again in a tone that was barely above a whisper, the older girl seeing her friend thinking carefully about what she described.

Minji answered, “Yeah, not right afterwards but a maybe a little bit after it seemed to disappear.”

“You weren’t being dramatic, you really almost—” Both of their attention was drawn suddenly by the slight sound of the bell for a new customer.

The newly arrived woman was dressed in a long military green coat and was fixing her loose silver hair that that been slightly been blown by the wind.

“Yoohyeon!” Minji’s face lit up with excitement at the sight of the woman.

“Hi!” She responded shyly waving to the both of them.

She took her long and slightly bouncy strides up to the counter, “You mentioned how you worked here, so I figured I’d check it out.”

“Check me out? You shouldn’t hit on me while I’m working.” Minji teased, causing Handong to scoff and cough mid-sip of her latte. It was now Yoohyeon’s turn to blush deeply.

“No, I-that’s a good one, you’re good.” Yoohyeon said stumbling over her words, pointing finger guns at her awkwardly while laughing.

“Don’t encourage her.” Handong said after recovering from choking on her drink.

“Of course.” Yoohyeon said with a wink to Minji.

“What have you two been talking about?” Yoohyeon looking curiously at them.  
The two girls shared a look.

Minji spoke up, “Oh you know...How lovely Handong looks this morning despite everything last night.” The orange-haired girl nodding enthusiastically.

“Though you look really good too, Yoohyeon.” Minji added, noting that she looked just as fresh and well-rested.

“It’s a miracle what a little sleep and drinking water will do.” Yoohyeon said slightly embarrassed at the compliment.

Handong gave Minji a pointed look.

“Not that you don’t look good too, Minji!” Yoohyeon added quickly.

Handong smirked having not heard people use Jiu’s given name in a while.

“Thank you, no need to lie though, I’m like 6 espresso shots and a whole dozen macarons down in order to stay alive right now.” Minji said slumping over the counter dramatically, causing Handong to pat her back and nod sadly in an equally melodramatic fashion.

Yoohyeon smiled, “Well, you still look beautiful.”

Minji looked up into the pale gray eyes full of sincerity, her heart leaping in her chest and her face feeling suddenly very warm.

Handong’s phone buzzed suddenly, “Oh well, would you look at that, I gotta get going.”

She quickly got up from her seat and gestured for Yoohyeon to sit down. Over the silver-haired girl’s shoulder she raised her eyebrows a couple times at Minji, a gesture that had come to mean “We’ll talk later”, as she made her way to leave. Yoohyeon turned to wave goodbye before turning her attention back to the blonde woman.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

Minji gestured around to the nearly empty cafe, the only other customer being a young woman in the corner typing away at her laptop with her headphones in.

“It’s fine, I’ll see what I can manage since we are very busy.” Minji said dryly and smiled, but suddenly her face shifted to worry as it dawned on her.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to call, I had a morning shift and—”

Yoohyeon slightly laughed, “Hey, it’s alright. I figured you wouldn’t call until later, but I’m here now.”

She then suddenly moved to tuck a strayed hair behind Minji’s ear.

Minji relaxed under the touch. “I—thank you.” The blonde woman now suddenly quiet, her feeling a guilt having passed.

“Since you’re so tired, would that be a raincheck on our night out?” Yoohyeon smiled though tinged with a bit of sadness.

The blonde woman straightened up suddenly, “Wha-What, no, of course not! I would be very much awake for that.”

“Don’t push yourself—” Yoohyeon laughed putting her hands on Minji’s shoulders to lower her down to a more calm position.

The older girl took Yoohyeon’s hands off her shoulder and held them, “No, really it’d be fine. I honestly want to go out tonight.”

“Awesome.” Yoohyeon said shyly as they played with their fingers.

Another tinkling of the bell caused Minji to hesitantly separate their hold as she went to greet and help the customer. After properly filling the order, she slid a Matcha green tea latte in front of Yoohyeon with a ginger biscuit and a mint and chocolate macaron.

“On the house.” Minji smiled.

“Oh, I couldn’t—” The silver haired girl started.

“Consider it a free sample.” The blonde girl winked.

“Okay.. thank you.” Yoohyeon blushed as she took a sip, relishing the earthy and creamy flavor.

“It’s good right?” The waitress giggled.

Yoohyeon hummed in delight as she took a longer drink.

“So I was thinking... I could pick you up at your place, around 8?” Minji smiled watching the other girl bite into the macaron with delight.

“Yes, sounds perfect.” Yoohyeon said around the small confection she was chewing.

Minji couldn’t help but let a giggle escape at the cute display in front of her. That was one perk of her job serving people, nothing brought her greater joy than seeing warm smiles on people’s faces.

They were about to continue to idly chat but business started to pick up in the later afternoon, more people were milling about outside as they were finishing their errands of the early morning, and an influx of people started to come in finding the cafe to be the perfect place to get their work done before monday rolled around. The tinkling of the bell suddenly increased with frequency begging for Minji’s attention.

“I think, I should go—” Yoohyeon smiled weakly.

“What? No, please stay.” Minji looking to the other woman with pleading eyes.

“Really I should, I’ve been meaning to grab some groceries and things for the apartment. Besides, things seem to be picking up in here wouldn’t want to get in the way...” Yoohyeon trailed off as Minji took both her hands in hers.

“You would never be a bother.” Minji said sternly and directly looking into the other woman’s steely gaze.

“But I understand getting your essentials especially for a new place.” Minji sighed and gently put down her hands before letting go.

“I’ll see you tonight anyways, yeah?” Yoohyeon said with a wink.

“Yeah.” A radiant smile blossomed on Minji’s face as she watched the taller woman walk away, before turning to work with customers now with a revived sense of cheer.

Though that feeling quickly fled, and it felt as though she was slogging her way through the hours after Yoohyeon left. Eventually getting to the end of her shift where she could go home and sleep a little before her date with Yoohyeon.

\--

The moment Minji got home she slumped down her couch and immediately fell asleep. It had been a few hours and the incessant buzzing of her phone roused her from her slumber. It was Handong, it was also 7 o’clock, causing Minji to straighten up suddenly as she answered the phone.

“Handong! Hi!” Minji said trying to fight off the grogginess in her voice.

“Hey, did I wake you?” Handong said with concern.

“Yeah, but it’s good I’m taking Yoohyeon out tonight, thank you for calling.” Minji got up and made her way to the bathroom. She grimaced at the mirror as her exhaustion still was evident on her face. Eventually snapping out of her gaze.

“Hey Handong, sorry, can I call you back later? I really need to shower and get ready.” The older girl apologized.

“Yeah of course, I get it, but we really should talk later, especially about what you saw the other night.” Handong could hear the shower being turned on the other end.

“Yes of course!. Oh my god, I can’t believe I’m going on a date.” Minji said the giddiness blooming into her voice.

“Yes, I’m glad, it’s been a while right?” Handong laughed.

Minji groaned, “Don’t remind me.”

It had been a little over a year since Minji’s last serious relationship, and a few months since her last...less serious relationships.

“Well, have some fun tonight, you deserve it.” Handong said.

“Thank you, Handong.” Minji sighed fondly.

“Call me when you get home! Love you!” The young heiress said.

“Love you too!” Minji responded before hanging up.

After a quick shower, Minji quickly went to her closet swiftly swiping through her most reliable outfits on the rack. Throwing down a big soft pink sweater and a black skirt with leggings, and lastly a gray overcoat over top noting the need for warm was as important as the adorable factor. She then sprinted to the bathroom and ran the hairdryer through her blonde locks and put on some simple make-up. Yoohyeon had already seen her at her most ragged at work, might as well as go for something more simple and neat, anything would be a marked improvement from her morning shift look.

Getting dressed and drawing her half-dried hair up again in a simple ponytail, she shoved on some simple black ankle boots and she was out the door in record time. Luckily the apartment complex wasn’t that far away. Her aged, second-hand white sedan may not have the speed of her friends’ fancy cars but it was still able to get her where she needed to go and that’s all that really matters. She arrived with a few minutes to spare, sending a quick text to Yoohyeon before rushing into the building punching in the proper code and riding the elevator up. Her date texting her back that her apartment was at the end of the hall, Minji got out of the elevator and made her way down. Arriving at the door identical to Handong’s, neat black with little panel. A short buzz and Yoohyeon face lit up the screen, though filling up the entire frame as she pressed her face entirely too close.

“Minji! I see you, one second.” Minji could hear some jostling from behind the door before eventually it opened revealing Yoohyeon dressed in her long green coat from earlier over a bright yellow sweater and black skirt with leggings, her hair neatly braided into pigtails that hung over her shoulders. Both their eyes widened before they broke out into giggles over their identical outfits just in different colors.

They settled down a bit and Minji finally said “Well, I’ll take this as a good sign.”

“Oh really, shows that we match well?” Yoohyeon said curiously.

“Yes, I like couples items.” Minji smiled brightly causing Yoohyeon to break out into an equally bright expression.

Minji offered her arm to the taller woman, “Are you ready?”

“Yes, where are we going?” Yoohyeon clinging onto Minji.

“I’ll keep that a surprise.” The blonde woman said coyly.

The door shut behind Yoohyeon, Minji only catching a glimpse of what appeared to be a very sparse apartment.

“Settling in your place, okay?” Minji asked as they made their way to the elevator.

“It’s a work in progress.” Yoohyeon shrugged.

\--

The evening air was cool, but not terribly frigid just cold enough that Yoohyeon held closer to Minji much to the blonde woman’s delight.

They walked up to the small white car and Minji unlocked and held the door open for her date before making her way into the driver’s seat. As they drove, Yoohyeon watched the amber colored street lights as they flashed by.

“Any hints at where we’re going?” Yoohyeon said breaking away her gaze from the lights passing to the driver.

Minji hummed for a moment in thought, “I figured since you’re new in town I would take you to one of my favorite spots.”

Yoohyeon perked up at this and shifted in her seat to face Minji, “Why is it your favorite?”

The older girl was in thought for a moment tapping at the steering wheel as they came to a stop, “I...I think when you see it you’ll get it.”

“Such a tease.” Yoohyeon pouted as she looked out at the road as they drove.

“It might be a bit chilly though.” After a moment the driver moved to turn up the heat in the car.

“I don’t mind the cold that much.” Yoohyeon almost distantly.

Minji quirked up an eyebrow, “Is it cold, where you’re from?” hoping to draw more from this mysterious woman.

“….yes, it’s been described as cold by some.” Yoohyeon said seeming to mull over the thought.

“Interesting…” Minji said, suddenly distracted from the questions in her mind as she saw the destination up ahead. In the distance a large ferris wheel could be seen surrounded by the sparkling lights of the pier that jutted out onto a lake.

Minji stole a quick glance at her passenger looking for a sign of disappointment but only finding Yoohyeon’s face lighting up with increasing glee the closer they got to the glimmering lights of the pier’s various restaurants and small amusement rides, much to the driver’s relief.

They found a parking spot and Minji quickly hopped out of the vehicle and opened the door for Yoohyeon helping her step out of the compact vehicle.

“Thank you.” Yoohyeon said holding her hand firmly, Minji could feel her hands were less cold then the night of the party though still somewhat chilled. The blonde woman stopping them before the walked on to the boardwalk, reaching into her pocket and finding a pair of black gloves.

“Here, it’ll get a bit colder closer to the water.” Minji said handing the gloves to her before momentarily breaking their hold to fish out another pair of gray gloves from her opposite pocket for herself.

Yoohyeon couldn’t suppress her giddy laugh, “Are you always this prepared?”

“Yep!” Minji chirped as she fished around the deep pockets of her coat procuring a pair of mittens, a blue beanie, and a granola bar much to the taller girl’s amusement.

“Gahyeon gets cold easily, Siyeon always forgets her hat, and I always need snacks.” Explaining each item as she distributed them back into her pockets.

Yoohyeon’s smiled softened, “That’s so thoughtful.”

Minji shrugged and she took her hand and they walked under the large wooden sign that read “Happy Face Pier” adorned with a large painted smiley face.

They listened to various pop songs that played out of the various restaurants and stalls, admiring the twinkling lights adoring the small planters of the wood and brick buildings. There were many families around with their small children bundled up holding balloons and various snack items. It was a brisk evening but it felt warm with amount of joy around them.

“I can see why you like it here.” Yoohyeon said adjusting her hold to cling onto her date’s arm.

Minji hummed in agreement, “Why’s that?”

“It’s nice and friendly, lots of people around enjoying themselves.” The slightly shorter girl nodded along with the assessment.

“Lot’s of good food too.” Yoohyeon continued pointedly looking at an inviting stall for crepes and big soft pretzels. The sweet smell causing an audible rumbling sound to be heard from Minji’s stomach, the affected girl jolting as she was a bit startled and even more embarrassed.

Yoohyeon just laughed, “Not a hard decision on what to eat.”

The pair almost skipping up to the stall looking at the various offerings.

“Order whatever, my treat.” Yoohyeon said already with her small brown leather wallet in hand.

“No, I couldn’t, I asked you—” Minji shaking her head moving to get her own wallet only to be stopped as Yoohyeon held her hand more firmly.

“Please, let me treat you a little.”

Yoohyeon leaning in closely to Minji’s ear, “Also you’re cute when your flustered.”

The blonde woman’s heart firing into a rapid pace.

They sat down at a bench underneath the warm golden lights, looking out at the dark calm waters of the lake. There was a slight trickle of moonlight sprinkling over the surface of the water with only a few clouds obscuring the stars that litter the blanket of sky. The salty and bread-y goodness of soft pretzels filling their stomachs, it was the first thing they bought and it was ravenously consumed. Minji was now cutting pieces of their strawberry crepe feeding one piece to Yoohyeon before one for herself. The silver-haired woman was leaning on Minji’s shoulder not many words passed between them, just quietly enjoying the sounds of the active nightlife. The crinkling of the paper wrapping signalled the last of the crepe being eaten, Minji stuffing the trash into her pocket not wanting to get up. Yoohyeon snuggled in closer.

“My parents used to take me and my siblings here when I was a kid for special occasions like when they had time off work in the summer, or for birthdays and graduations.” Minji started, leaning her head and pressing it gently to Yoohyeon’s.

“Those days were so fun, but when I moved out here for school I didn’t come here as much as I thought I would, because I got so busy.” Minji recounted thoughtfully.

“Does it make you miss them, coming here?” Yoohyeon asked.

The blonde woman leaned back looking down Yoohyeon, “A little, only when I come here alone though.”

“How often is that?” The silver-hair girl said looking up.

“Whenever I’m in the mood for a big soft pretzel.” Minji scrunched up her nose teasingly.

“Mostly, I come here with the other girls though. Because it really is fun…” Minji trailed off in thought of the summer days filled with ice cream and laughter with her friends as they ran around the pier gossiping and shopping.

“Come on let’s work off those carbs.” Minji said jokingly as she moved to get up, her date groaning in protest.

\--

They walked along the boardwalk, the small amusements were pretty basic, the typical spinning rides, and a carousel, even a few game stalls set up which drew Yoohyeon’s interest. Though Minji had to steer her away from them.

“They are totally rigged” Minji grumbled.

She recounted one particular summer where she and Siyeon spent an ungodly amount of money vying for an oversized bear by pitching baseballs at milk bottles. They only got the giant stuffed animal because Yoobin was able to prove the bottles were unfairly weighted, also with some mild threatening to the manager. The bear currently takes up residence in Yoobin’s apartment.

The real attraction however was the large ferris wheel that soared overhead.

It was a towering framework of steel, the small carriages that hung from it were enclosed and sat two people, it’s lazy pace being lit up by rainbow colored lights.

The line wasn’t very long so they stood and waited along with the various families and other couples.Yoohyeon had the biggest brightest grin on her face as she watched the wheel make its various turns, Minji couldn’t help but wear a equally full smile as she watched the wonder and colorful lights play across her date’s features. Suddenly the sharp wail of a child sounded out nearby snapping the attention of the two and some others’ in the line.

A toddler was trying to wrestle out of the grip of his mother towards a large shiny silver heart-shaped balloon, that most likely slipped from his grip and was quickly blowing down the boardwalk.

Without hesitation Minji shrugged off her coat and handed it to Yoohyeon,

“Min—”, her date watched as the blonde woman sprinted down the planks of the pier towards this wayward balloon.

The wind started to pick up and with it the balloon, causing Minji a greater determination and to increase her pace. After taking a couple steps, she leapt up and was just able to get her hand on the very end of the string, brining it down in her firm grasp. A few claps could be heard at her display as she hurried back to the child and his mother.

“Thank you so much, I’m sorry—” The mother started wanting to apologize for the inconvenience.

“It’s really no problem!” Minji smiled greatly before she lowered down to level with the kid.

She carefully wrapped the string around the child’s wrist a couple times before securing it with a firm knot, “Now be careful, with this buddy. Don’t want it to escape again, do we?”

The kid crushed her into a big hug while mumbling various and sometimes incomprehensible thank you’s between sobs. She cooed and patted him on the back until he calmed down eventually breaking away and going back to Yoohyeon, who was staring at her in amazement in line.

“Sucks losing a balloon.” Minji said simply taking her coat back and putting it on. Yoohyeon just stared at her agape with fascination as the line moved quickly towards the giant attraction.

Minji handed cash over to the operator, enough for three rides around.

They climbed into the little carriage and sliding in next to each other. Yoohyeon put her arm around Minji, the blonde woman snuggling closer. They were the last one’s loaded on so their slow travel around started.

“That was really amazing.” Yoohyeon said after a moment looking down at her date securely tucked under her arm.

“Hmm?” Minji hummed looking up into her date’s soft and sincere features.

“You really helped that kid without a second thought.”

“I didn’t save his life or anything but yeah, why not?” she laughed.

After a moment she continued quietly, “The smallest gesture of kindness can go along way.”

Yoohyeon smiled sweetly and held on tightly to Minji, “You’re right…”

They were nearing the apex of the wheel and they look out to see the glitter of lights down below, the small dots of people moving about. The view over the lake being particularly beautiful as the clouds cleared revealing more of the dark blanket of sky. On the horizon they could even see the twinkling lights of the next city.

Minji watched as Yoohyeon looked out at the view, her look of thoughtful contemplation similar to the night before on the balcony. Her gray eyes wide with wonder, her lips with the hint of a smile across them as they were slightly parted in gentle admiration.

Minji felt that same moment of opportunity as she did the previous night, this time no interruptions, so she straightened up and leaned more forward about to speak. Yoohyeon turned quickly toward in oblivious glee causing the blonde girl to lean back a little and smile with a blush of embarrassment.

“I’m curious about something…” Yoohyeon said.

Minji quirked an eyebrow and nodded.

“What are your dreams?”

Minji was taken aback even more by the sudden question.

“Oh! Uhhh like the ones that I have when I sleep? Or…” The questioned girl trailed off.

“Not exactly like your hopes, like did you always want to work in a cafe?” Yoohyeon asked.

Minji couldn’t help but bark out a laugh, “Sorry,” she quickly said trying to suppress her laugh at her date’s genuine question.

She continued, “no, not really. I-I got my degree in communication thinking I could be like a broadcast reporter or something like that...”

She wrinkled her nose, “Then I just found that the field just wasn’t right for me. I’ve tried doing a lot of stuff but nothing really took, the cafe has been the job that’s kept me afloat at least…and I like it enough.” She didn’t feel like boring Yoohyeon with her many stories of her time in various PR and HR departments so she left it at that.

“Was there ever anything else you wanted to do?” Yoohyeon’s curiosity fully taken over as she adjusted herself to fully face Minji.

The blonde woman thought for a moment.

“I think I’ve always liked helping people, so when I was younger I thought I could be a cop. You know, protect and serve the people, that was really interesting to me.” Minji said carefully, as her childhood dream tucked back into the very recesses of her memory came forward.

“What stopped you?” Yoohyeon said with a pout.

“I-I’m not sure, my parents said it was too dangerous, I think.” Minji wouldn’t describe her parents as overly protective but they did watch over their young daughter with great love and care.

“I think...it would suit you.” Yoohyeon smiled and held her hand tightly.

“Why? Because I helped that kid?” Minji questioned, no one had really told her that before, not even her closest friends.

Yoohyeon shrugged, “You have a good heart, Kim Minji.”

Said good heart melted with those kind words, “thank you.” She said in a small voice.

The wheel was now on its second turn, a little slower as they unloaded some people off while loading new riders on.

Minji cleared her throat, “Well, I should ask you the same thing, what are you dreams, hopes, _desires_.” she raised a suggestive eyebrow at the last word, causing them both to giggle.

However, Yoohyeon’s face took on a tinge of sadness, Minji was learning that the other woman’s features were very easy to read. The corners of her mouth quirked down in a moment and she could see her eyes searching for a response in her head, it was almost as if Minji could see Yoohyeon fighting for her own thoughts through the slight movements around her various features. She gently, stroked her hand hoping it would put at ease whatever was going on in the other woman’s mind.

“I’m...not sure.” Yoohyeon said finally.

“I like helping people too, so I think I’d like to be better at that.” Yoohyeon said smiling again, though the sadness quite evident in how her lips were pressed in a firm line rather than the full smile that showed her teeth and blossomed across her features.

The wheel was once again was moving them towards the top again.

“So you like to travel and help people…” Minji said carefully, it was still vague and unclear as to what her date does but she didn’t want to press further because whatever it was weighed heavily on this other woman.

Yoohyeon nodded, “Traveling is what I like most because you never know who you’re gonna meet.” Her smile gaining a back a bit of the merriment it had before.

“I’ve been to all of the continents.” Yoohyeon said suddenly puffing up with pride.

“Even Antarctica!?” Minji straightened up in amazement.

“Even Antarctica.” the other woman, laughed.

“What’s the favorite place you’ve ever been?” Minji didn’t get the chance to travel a whole lot due to work and finances, so she settled in eager to hear of some extreme tale of Yoohyeon’s travels.

“Here.” Yoohyeon said with a smirk, causing her date to playfully shove her though not too hard so it didn’t jostle the carriage too much.

“Liar.” Minji said rolling her eyes.

“I’m being serious!” Yoohyeon’s voice climbed in pitch.

“That’s impossible, how is this city, heck this pier. Better than being to the literal bottom of the world!”

“Antarctica is very cold, for one.” Yoohyeon laughed.

“But, also because I’m here with you.” she smiled sweetly.

Minji groaned and shoved her again trying to not look at her loving gaze.

“You’re a liar, Kim Yoohyeon.”

The ride reached the bottom again and now was taking the uptick back for their third go-around.

The last turn seemed a bit faster than the previous ones, it was getting late so there were less people to ride this giant amusement in the brisk dead of night. Though also inside the carriage time didn’t seem to matter as the two enjoyed each other’s company softly exchanging loving glances and quiet observations of the night sky or of the ant-like people down below. Even spotting that kid joyously skipping away with his mother and balloon in tow as they left the pier for the evening. Like a clock striking midnight however, they had reached the top of the wheel once again and were realizing their evening on the ride was coming to a close.

There was a pause at the summit, Minji quietly thanking the operator and taking a mental note to tip him on the way out, generously. Yoohyeon was looking out the window at the shimmering lake as they were suspended there in the quiet evening. Minji gently touched her face, the warmth of Minji’s caress causing the girl to turn towards her.

Minji leaned forward, “Yoohyeon...may I—” she said it barely above a whisper, the words getting caught in throat.

Yoohyeon nodded and leaned in silent answer. The soft press of their lips was warm and gentle.

Minji felt as though fireworks were going off in her chest and every nerve was on fire in the best way. When they eventually parted, as if the wheel knew, the ride continued on it’s turn and the blonde woman felt slightly lightheaded and deliriously giddy, probably because she barely breathed but also because she never felt a kiss like that before.

“Was it...okay?” Yoohyeon said shyly and sounding equally breathless.

Minji just nodded enthusiastically, the rainbow colored lights illuminating the cabin of the carriage seeming almost brighter and more vivid as they played across Yoohyeon’s features. They held each other's glazes once more before leaning in again.

The kisses they shared were sweet and slow, holding onto each other tightly in soft warmth of wool and cotton sweaters and coats. The gentle of caress of Minji’s thumb on the taller woman’s cheek. The almost electrifying burst of delight with every brush of lips becoming almost addictive for Minji.

They felt the car stutter to a halt as the ride was nearing the bottom of the wheel once again, causing them to part and giggle as they rearranged themselves to a more casual position. Yoohyeon moving a stray hair out of Minji’s face and tucking it behind her ear.

Their carriage docked and they heard the click as the operator let them out, Minji helped Yoohyeon’s tall frame out of the carriage as they unloaded. The blonde woman sneaking a couple extra bills out of her pocket to slip to the ride conductor with a big grin as he just chuckled and gave her a knowing look. The look of young love is always apparent.

Yoohyeon wrapped her arms around Minji as they walked, clinging closely to her as the evening air had certainly taken on a greater chill.

Minji could hear her date’s teeth chattering quietly, “Cold?”, her breath making a slightly cloud in the air. The silver-haired girl nodded.

She stopped their walking to take took out the blue hat in her pocket “I don’t think Siyeon will mind.” Minji giggled, and put it on Yoohyeon’s head snuggly.

They walked hand-in-hand out of the pier to where the car was parked.

“Do you mind that I call you Minji instead of Jiu?” Yoohyeon ask suddenly.

“No not really, why?” Minji laughed.

“Just that...everyone else calls you Minji, so is it weird I don’t.” Yoohyeon said her free hand fidgeting with the borrowed hat.

“Jiu is just a nickname that has stuck from a long time ago, so it’s fine.” Minji waving the worry away.

“Why?” Yoohyeon said suddenly curiously.

“There are many Kim Minji’s in the world.” Minji rolled her eyes as they walked.

Yoohyeon swung their hands playfully, “Well, I only know you.”

“That’s not true, I’m sure you’ve met plenty of Minjis.” The blonde playfully said back.

“But none of them were pretty as me, right?” Minji quickly followed up, poking her cheek for added effect.

Yoohyeon stopped and turned so they faced each other, “Of course. I can definitely say none were as beautiful as you, Kim Minji.”

\--

They got into Minji’s car, it was late into the evening and the blonde woman had another early shift the next day, so she need to drop off Yoohyeon back to her apartment before turning in for the night. Though the couple didn’t want this evening to end. Though they spent the car ride happily humming and singing along to the radio, finding that they both actually sing quite well together.

The drive felt suddenly short, as they arrived at the apartment complex and the two begrudgingly took the familiar route up to her apartment.

They lingered in the hallway outside of the black door at the end of the hall, Yoohyeon teetering back and forth on her heels nervously.

“I had a good night.” Yoohyeon said in a hushed tone mindful of the neighbors.

“I’m glad, I did too.” Minji said rubbing her thumb over the taller woman’s knuckles.

“So...we can go out again? Soon?” Yoohyeon said looking down at their hands before looking back up at Minji’s dark brown eyes.

“Yes of course, I’ll call you for real this time. Before I go into work even.” Minji giggled.

“Alright, I look forward to it, Kim Minji.” Yoohyeon quietly trailed off.

They smiled at each other, before Minji leaned in pressing their lips together softly, before taking Yoohyeon’s face in her hands and bringing her down to press a kiss to her forehead causing them both to giggle.

“Goodnight, Kim Yoohyeon.” She walked down the hallway, without looking back as Yoohyeon leaned against the door frame of her apartment watching her date leave.  
\--

The next morning Minji woke up on her couch still wearing the clothes from her date, having passed out the moment she stepped into her home. She went to grab her phone readying to call Yoohyeon when it lit up with a call from Handong.

“Hey, we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would also like to also say i came down with a cold— so half of this was written while i was sick, so its not as sharp as i would like it to be. but im trying to keep up with having I timely updates so, i got it done to the best of my abilities lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and i always love all the comments/tweets/feedback y'all give. many thanks, and will update again soon!

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on the movie 1934 movie 'Death takes a Holiday' ;) 
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed, and look forward to the updates (that will come pls yell at me on twitter if they don't come in a timely manner)!


End file.
